Life Goes On
by KingOfGames001
Summary: Having an idiot for a little brother always made Ace worried now that he's dead Luffy still manages to make him worry.But he really can't blame him when Luffy is still trying to heal from the scar that Ace left behind when he died.A scar that Ace will try to heal because he couldn't stand seeing his little brother in pain anymore
1. Chapter 1

It was right after they had met up again after 2 years and begun their descent to Fishman island that they decided to celebrate. During the getting drunk,gobbling down Sanji's delicious food,having fun with his friends again Luffy got quiet amongst all the cheering and laughing. He stood up from where he was at and started walking to the head of Sunny. Everyone had stopped what they were doing. Even Zoro had woken up from his nap sensing the dark cloud that appeared over his captain. Everybody went back to what they were doing,with less vigor of course,knowing their captain would want to be alone for now.

Once he sat down on his special seat he started to think. No not think. More like he was remembering The War of the Best. The way he had charged in thinking he could save Ace. Ace ….. if only he had been stronger then maybe just maybe Ace would still be here. The agonizing pain he felt back then,the pain he thought he had gotten over,was coming back at full throttle. His shoulders started to tremble,he clenched his fists and shut his eyes tight trying to block out the images that kept playing in his mind. When he started to shake violently because the images were beginning to be too much. Everything suddenly stopped the minute he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and ruffle his hair soothingly and say "I thought you were over this Lu" Luffy's eyes opened up in a flash once he heard the person speak. That voice belonged none other than to his beloved big brother. Portgas D Ace. B-but wasn't he dead?

* * *

I would really appreciate if i can get some feedback that way i know what i should do for chapter 2.I already have it written down but if my first chapter has mistakes most likely i will repeat those mistakes. Any feedback would do wonders so please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 :)

I don't own One Piece or any of the amazing characters

* * *

Luffy couldn't believe what he was hearing. It couldn't be Ace right? But no one else could make him feel so at ease with just a mere touch like Ace did. Besides his crew of course. He started to slowly move his head to the right trying to find out who's the arm belonged to only to be confronted by the face of his big brother.

"Hey Lu. Long time no see huh", grinned the freckled fire user hoping his little brother wouldn't freak too much.

Luffy couldn't believe it. It really was Ace. His big brother was right here with him. He couldn't stop the smile that was starting to show on his face. But wait how was this even possible? Taking another look at Ace at first glance he may seem solid but if you look closer you could tell he wasn't. Why was he here?

"I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm here right? " when he saw the shocked but happy rubber boy nod his head Ace had decided to sit down next to his brother while still keeping his arm around his shoulders. Looking out at the beautiful scenery that the sea was offering Ace looked at Luffy from the corner of his eye and said, "I'm here because a certain idiot little brother of mine keep thinking its his fault for my death."

Luffy's whole body went rigid when he heard the word 'death' come into the conversation. He turned his attention away from Ace, shame starting to take place in his heart. He was starting to remember why he had separated himself from his friends, not wanting to worry them with his problems. Because he started to remember memories that he thought wouldn't bother him anymore.

Ace noticed this right away and knew it was his fault that his little brother felt this way. But he was going to make it better because that's what older siblings do. Its part of the job description. Besides he wouldn't forgive himself knowing that Luffy was going to spend the rest of his life thinking what if and forever blame himself for Ace's death.

Ace turned his body so that he was facing Luffy completely. "Lu look at me," Luffy shook his head refusing to look at him. Ace tried again," Come on Lu just look at me," Ace pleaded only to be refused once again. Portgas D Ace always had a short temper, when it involved a certain monkey, and that wasn't going to change even in death.

"Dammit Luffy look at me!", startled by hearing the sheer anger and desperation in his brothers voice Luffy turned around and looked at Ace. Ace sighed tiredly and rubbed his forehead," You just love making things difficult don't you Lu."


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the last chapter. Enjoy :D

I don't own One Piece or any of the amazing characters

" Luffy listen to me because what I'm about to say is really important. And you're going to listen whether you like it or not." This was going to be harder he thought. But Luffy tends to do that. Just as Luffy was going to turn away, not liking where the conversation was heading, Ace hands were already on his face stopping his movement.

" Oh no you don't Luffy. I told you already you're going to listen to what to what I have to say whether you like it or not.", Ace made sure that he was using a stern voice, the voice Luffy knew not to argue against.

Once he was sure that his brother wasn't going to do anything stupid and that he had a good grip on his rubbery face he continued with his speech.

" Lu, I know that my death has brought you a lot of pain and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I broke my promise to you. I'm sorry I died right in front of you. Dammit Luffy I'm sorry for so many things but please just please stop the self blame. Stop the pain."

" But Ace i-", his brother cut him off before he could finish what he was going to say.

" Luffy what did Jinbei tell you after my death."

Jinbei? That's right. Jinbei was the one who knocked some sense into him when he went absolutely crazy over Ace's death. Jinbei told him that what was lost is lost and nothing can change that. But he still had people here that needed him. He reminded him that he still had people to care for him: Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook. His crew, his friends, his family, they still needed him and he needed them. Because of Jinbei, Luffy had found the strength to keep going and accept Rayleigh's offer of training him for 2 years so he could become stronger. That way Luffy would never have to witness another loved one die right in front of him. But just because he got stronger now, doesn't mean that the pain he felt would magically go away.

As Ace looked at his brothers face he saw the emotions that were playing out.

First, recognition of what Jinbei had told him. Then determination to get stronger. And finally sadness because even though Luffy's stronger that didn't mean that Ace was going to come back.

Ace truly did feel sorry for what Luffy was going through but he had to understand that he wasn't the only one suffering about this.

" Luffy."

Luffy opened his eyes, not knowing when he closed them in the first place, and looked at Ace.

" Lu, you aren't the only one who suffered that day. What about my crew? Not only did they lose a brother but they also lost a father that day."

Ace had trembled the slightest bit after he said that. If he hadn't been holding onto his face, Luffy would of never noticed.

" I lost many friends in that battle Luffy. I lost a father and friends but I couldn't lose you Luffy. That would of just been the icing on the cake."

Ace slid his hands down to Luffy's cheeks and started to caress them," Do you have any idea how I felt when that woman told me you were in Impel Down?", he got a more tightened grip onto Luffy's cheeks," Or how bout when I saw you practically fall down from the sky!", the fire user stretched out Luffy's cheeks as far as he could.

" Owwwwwww Aceeeee!" whined the rubber boy as his cheeks were being stretched to the max.

" Don't 'Ace' me Luffy! You really could of gotten yourself killed! I mean seriously don't you think things through?!"

Luffy slapped his brother hands away from his face making his face slap back to its original form. He was starting to get a little mad himself.

" So what?! Did you really expect me to just sit back and do nothing! I wasn't going to let them kill you Ace!"

" So you were just going to let them kill you instead?!"

" I told you back then Ace! I'm your little brother and I was going to save you even if it killed me!"

Ace exploded after hearing that," And that's exactly what I didn't want to happen Luffy!"

Startled by his brothers outburst, Luffy stayed quiet.

After catching his breath from his little explosion Ace continued," I-I never wanted you involved in that situation Luffy.", Ace closed his eyes remembering everything he felt that day. Humiliation, sorrow, anger, hopelessness, but most of all the sheer terror he felt when he heard Luffy's name come out from that woman's mouth.

" Luffy I was fucking scared to lose you. I knew that what you were going up against was way out of your league. I was hoping that what that woman had told me was a lie and that you weren't in Impel Down risking your life for me", he put a hand on his right temple and started to rub it," Then I saw you falling down from the sky", he chuckled," all the crazy shit you do Lu and you never manage to get killed. But," he became serious once again," that time was different. Im just glad you came out of there with your life but," he looked over to Luffy," I know you still have some scars that need healing."

Luffy protested," But Ace if I had been -"

" I'm going to stop there . I was the one who got riled up from what Akainu had said. And I was the one who decided to take that hit instead of you."

He grabbed Luffy from his shoulders gently.

" Do you understand Lu? Not of it was your fault. And you wanna know something else Lu?"

Luffy looked up at Ace," what?"

Ace smiled," Life. Goes. On."

Luffy's eyes widened after his brother said that.

"Now I know what you're thinking but its true. Life goes on even if I'm not here physically with you. But, and as cheesy as this may sound, I'll always be here. ," he pointed at Luffy's heart.

After Ace had said that it felt like something had been lifted off not only from his shoulders but also from his heart. He always thought that Ace was gone completely but that's not true. Ace will always live on through his memories. He would inherit his brother's will and make him proud.

Luffy's whole posterior started to change. He was much more calm and relaxed now. He was content.

Ace didn't miss this and couldn't stop the big grin that was growing on his face.

" Feeling better now little bro?"

" Shishishi yeah thanks Ace!," giving his brother a huge smile.

" Good. Now," he hits Luffy on top of his head leaving a huge lump in the waking.

"Owwwwwww! Why'd you do that for Ace?!," Luffy started to rub his head while pouting and glaring at his older brother.

Ace held up 2 fingers," Two reasons Lu. One because you're an idiot and two," he grinned mischievously," for old time sake."

After the swelling had gone down Luffy started to laugh," Shishishi yeah I guess I did deserve that."

Ace smiled and ruffled Luffy's hair making it more messy than what it already was.

" Now go and party with your friends Lu. Believe it or not their worried about you. All they want is their goofy captain back."

" Yeah your right," Luffy grinned at Ace and started to get up from his sitting position," Thanks Ace. For everything."

" No problem Lu, its what big brothers do."

Luffy smiled warmly at his brother and started to run back to his friends. Ace turned around just in time to see his little brother tackle down his swordsman and the cook to the ground all the while laughing his head off ignoring the deadly threats his crewmates were throwing at him.

Ace knew better though. The swordsman and the cook were glad to see their captain act like himself again. Luffy's whole crew looked glad to be honest. His brother had good people with him that's for sure.

Ace began to become more transparent.

" Well looks like its time to go. Hope Oyaji and Thatch aren't too mad since I did leave all of a sudden," he shrugged his shoulders," Oh well. The most that I'll get is a long winded lecture that's all."

As Ace was about to leave he stopped and looked at Luffy one last time.

" Wonder if I should tell him that I didn't see Sabo up there.," he chuckled," Nah he'll meet up with him soon enough anyways. Hope Lu gives Sabo a good punch in the face for the both of us."

He smiled one last time towards his little brother before he disappeared into the night.


End file.
